TOURNAMENT SAGA: HYRULE/TERMINA
by Mousse12
Summary: The first of a series of 16 person tournaments! 16 of our fave Zelda characters duke it out to see who is the best! Please read, review, and MST Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Tournament Saga  
  
An ongoing multi- category fic by Mousse1/2  
  
Part 1: Hyrule/Termina Tournament  
  
A/N: Ok, for you who read Chapter 5 of my fanfic entitled "The Temples of Fanfiction", you will know that this was one of the choices in the poll for a fic to write along with ToF. Now, just because this is up DOES NOT MEAN that I have chosen this fic. This is just a teaser to give you a bit of an insight into the fic. Now, currently this fic is leading in votes, so that is why I chose this to write first. If you review saying you want me to continue this along with ToF and/or if this fic wins the poll, then I will write this as the fic along with ToF, and will not show teasers for the other two fics, writing them after I finish ToF. However, if I do not get much reviews for this, or if another fic starts to win the poll, then I will write Chapter 1 of the other two fics and let you choose again. Now, here is how this will go. This is the first in what will be a series of 8 16-person tournaments in different worlds. This chapter I will tell you who is fighting who in the Preliminaries, and I will let you vote for who you want to win each match. Each chapter will cover one round, and the battles will get longer each chapter, since each round there are only half as many fights as the last. After I complete this tournament, I will move on to another one, and when all 8 are complete, I will do a final 32-person tournament with the top 4 fighters of each of the 8 tournaments. So, even if your fave Zelda character doesn't get in the top 4, you can still root for one of those 4 in the Final Tournament! Oh, and I don't own Zelda! Now, on with the opening ceremonies for the first Tournament!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long ago, there were 9 great lands: Hyrule, Termina, Nerima, Z world, Jowston, Balamb, Alexandria, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the United States of America. One day, the leaders of these lands decided to hold tournaments in their lands every year, consisting of the 16 best fighters in each world. Hyrule and Termina, being so close to each other, decided to hold their tournament as one. The top 4 fighters in each tournament would then gather into a Final Tournament, to determine the Champion of the World. Now it is time for the Tournaments, and we shall see as 128 great fighters battle to see who is the best of them.  
  
  
The first tournament to be held this year was the Hyrule/Termina Tournament. The arena was in the one place joining the two worlds, the Lost Woods. There was a spell cast on the forest so that those that were not Kokiri would not be turned into Stalfos. The whole arena was made of wood, and even the main fighting ring was made of wood. It was a large rectangular ring, and it would be where the 16 best fighters in the land fight to get a spot in the Final Tournament. The entire arena was packed that day, and the announcer was on the stage, ready to announce the contestants.  
  
Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE HYRULE/TERMINA FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!   
  
Announcer: NOW, I WILL ANNOUNCE THE 16 PEOPLE WHO WILL BE FIGHTING THIS YEAR! AS I ANNOUNCE THEM, THEY WILL BANG THE TREE NEXT TO THE ENTRANCE TO THE ARENA. A NUT WILL FALL FROM IT WITH A NUMBER ON IT, AND THAT NUMBER WILL DETERMINE WHEN AND WHO THE CONTESTANT WILL FIGHT IN THE PRELIMINARIES!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Announcer: NOW, FIRST UP, FROM THE KOKIRI FOREST IN HYRULE, IT'S THE HERO OF TIME, LINK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: LINK! LINK! LINK! LINK!  
  
Link walked out, his Master Sword in his sheath and his Hylian Shield on his back. He was very confident about this tournament. After all, he had saved the world from Ganondorf and Majora. So how could he lose against other average Hylians and Terminans? Obviously, he didn't know his competition. When Link got to the tree, he thwacked it with the Master Sword, and caught the nut that fell out of it.  
  
Link: It's a 13?! Ugh, that means I'm in the second to last match! I was hoping for an earlier fight.........  
  
The crowd cheered, Link walked to the side of the arena and stood, and some workers wrote Link's name in spot 13 on a huge tournament board at the top of the arena.  
  
Announcer: NEXT UP, IT'S THE LEADER OF THE SAGES, AND THE RULER OF HYRULE! PLEASE WELCOME HER MAJESTY, PRINCESS ZELDA!  
  
Audience: ALL HAIL PRINCESS ZELDA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda walked out gracefully. Impa had helped her train to be strong enough with both her physical and magical skills to compete in the annual tournament. She went to the tree cast a spell on it, and a nut floated down to her.  
  
Zelda: I am number 11, so I will be fighting right before Link's match.  
  
Zelda then stood next to Link, and her name was written in the #10 spot.  
  
Announcer: NOW, OUR NEXT FIGHTER LIKES PLAYING THE OCARINA AND TALKING TO FAIRIES! IT'S THE SAGE OF FOREST, SARIA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: YAY! GO SARIA!  
  
Saria skipped out to the tree and used her Forest Sage powers to get it to give her a nut. She believed she held an advantage in the tournament, since the tournament was held in the Lost Woods, the stage was made of wood, and She was the Forest Sage.  
  
Saria: I'm number 16! I get to fight last! Tee-Hee!  
  
She stood on the other side of Link, and she was written down in the last spot on the map.  
  
Announcer: NEXT UP IS THE SAGE OF FIRE, HAILING FROM GORON CITY! PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR THE BIGGEST FAN OF SARIA'S SONG EVER, DARUNIA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: YEAH!!! GORONS RULE!!! DARUNIA ROCKS!!!!  
  
Darunia rolled out into the arena and crashed into the tree. The nut fell onto him and cracked.  
  
Announcer: OH NO!!! THE NUT HAS CRACKED! NOW HOW WILL WE FIND OUT WHAT SPOT DARUNIA GETS!  
  
Saria: Don't worry, I'm the Sage of the Forest, remember? I can fix that nut! ::Uses Sage powers to fix the nut, and then summons the nut to her:: Darunia is number 7!  
  
Darunia stood beside Zelda, and his name was written in the #7 spot.  
  
Announcer: NOW, IT'S ONE OF OUR MORE FRIGHTENING FIGHTERS, THE SAGE OF WATER, RUTO!  
  
Audience: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SCARY FISH PRINCESS!  
  
Link: NOOOOO, NOT HER!!!!!  
  
Announcer: Don't worry, Link, we have tons of security guards that will make sure that she will not go near you unless you have to fight her.  
  
Link: Phew!  
  
Ruto came up, blowing a kiss at Link along the way, kicked the tree, and caught the nut.  
  
Ruto: I'm #5!  
  
Ruto then stood next to Darunia, and her name was written on the board.  
  
Announcer: NOW, THE SAGE OF SHADOW AND ZELDA'S ATTENDANT, IMPA!  
  
Audience: YAY!  
  
Impa walked up to the tree and punched it hard, catching the nut.  
Impa: I'm number 12? BUT THAT MEANS I HAVE TO FIGHT ZELDA!  
  
Announcer: Sorry, Impa, but rules are rules. You got that nut, so you have to fight your Princess in the Preliminaries.  
  
Impa went and stood between Zelda and Link, and her name was written between their names.  
  
Announcer: NOW, THE GERUDO SAGE OF SPIRIT, NABOORU!  
  
Male Audience: YEAH! TAKE A LOOK AT HER! IM ROOTING FOR HER! WHAT A BEAUT!  
  
And so on.  
  
Nabooru did a series of attacks on the tree and caught the nut, and smiled evilly when she caught it.  
  
Nabooru: 8. That means I get to fight that stupid piece of crap Darunia.  
  
Darunia: HEY! I'M NOT STUPID! I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO A PULP!  
  
Nabooru stood between Darunia and Zelda, and glared at Darunia as her name was written on the board.  
  
Announcer: NOW, OUR FINAL SAGE, THE VERY FAT SAGE OF LIGHT, RAURU!  
  
Audience: AHHHH! TOO FAT! NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Rauru: Ahh, quit your whining, ya little pansies! I'm gonna finish these weaklings quick so I can eat my victory feast!  
  
Rauru banged against the tree with his belly, causing all of the nuts to fall off. However, vines came and took all except one nut back in the tree, and Rauru picked up the remaining nut.  
  
Rauru: #10!  
  
Rauru then went between Nabooru and Zelda, and his name was put on the board.  
  
Announcer: NOW, FROM TERMINA, IT'S SKULL KID!  
  
Audience: YEAH! GO SKULL KID!  
  
Skull Kid head-butted the tree and caught the nut as it fell down.  
  
Skull Kid: I'm 15! That means I get to fight Saria! Alright!  
  
Skull Kid then went between Link and Saria, and his name was written down.  
  
Announcer: NEXT UP, ALSO FROM TERMINA, IT'S THE BALLOONING FAIRY-LIKING FREAK, TINGLE!   
  
Audience: NOOOOOO! SCARY FREAK!  
  
Tingle floated in with his balloon and kicked the tree. He the floated to the ground, put his balloon away, and picked up the nut.  
  
Tingle: I'm #14! That means I get to fight against another forest fairy, Link! WHOOPEE!  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tingle stood between Link and Skull Kid, and his name was written on the board.  
  
Announcer: SPEAKING OF FREAKS, HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! HAILING FROM THE WINDMILL IN KAKARIKO VILLAGE, IT'S THE WINDMILL GUY!  
  
Audience: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
The Windmill guy played the Song of Storms on his music box. A storm raged, lighting hit the tree, and a nut fell down. W-G played the Song of Storms again to stop the storm, and he picked up the nut.  
Windmill Guy: GO AROUND GO AROUND! I GET TO GO AROUND AND FIGHT WITH RAURU, CAUSE I'M #9!  
  
The windmill guy then stood between Nabooru and Rauru, and his name was written down.  
  
Announcer: AND NOW, YET ANOTHER ANNOYING FREAK, KAEPORA GAEBORA!  
  
Audience: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
KG flew down from the sky and randomly picked a nut from the tree. He flew and landed between Ruto and Darunia.  
  
KG: Hoot Hoot Hoot Ho! I'm number 6 so I will be fighting Ruto!  
  
His name was then written on the board.  
  
Announcer: NOW, HAILING FROM LON-LON RANCH, IT'S THE BEAUTIFUL MALON!  
  
Audience: YAY! MALON IS THE BEST!  
  
Malon walked forward and sang Epona's Song. The tree shook from the horrible singing, and a nut fell from it.  
  
Malon: I'm number 2! I'm in the first match!  
  
Malon stood next to Ruto and her name was written down.  
  
Announcer: NOW, THIS FIGHTER WAS ALLOWED OUT OF THE SACRED REALM FOR THE TOURNAMENT, AND IS BEING CAREFULLY WATCHED BY SECURITY! IT'S GANONDORF!!  
  
Audience: BOO! YOU SUCK, GANONDORK!  
  
Ganondorf: SHUT UP, YOU WORMS!  
  
Ganondorf hit the tree with a powerful punch, and picked up the nut.  
  
Ganondorf: I AM NUMBER 4! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ganondorf stood between Malon and Ruto, grinning evilly as his name was put on the board.  
  
Announcer: ALRIGHT, WE ARE NOW DOWN TO OUR LAST TWO CONTESTANTS! HERE IS THE EVIL CREATION OF GANONDORF, PHANTOM GANON!  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOOO!  
  
P. Ganon came and hit the tree with his sword. He picked up the nut and got a worried look on his face.  
  
P. Ganon: I-I'm number 3. B-but that means I have to fight M-master Ganondorf!  
  
Ganondorf: Heh, this will be easy!  
  
P. Ganon went between Malon and Ganondorf, and his name was written down, leaving only the #1 spot remaining.  
  
Announcer: AND NOW, OUR LAST COMPETITOR, WHO WILL BE FIGHTING IN THE FIRST MATCH AGAINST MALON, THE BOSS OF THE KOKIRI, MIDO!!!!  
  
Kokiri Audience members: BOOOO! DOWN WITH MIDO!  
  
Mido: Urgh, shut up! You'll pay for that!  
  
Mido stood on the other side of Malon, as the last name was written on the Tournament Board.  
  
Announcer: WELL, FOLKS, WE NOW HAVE A FULL BOARD! STAY TUNED FOR THE PRELIMINARY ROUND!  
  
Audience: YAY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well, there it is, the 16 competitors for Hyrule/Termina. Please vote for who you want to advance to the Quarterfinals! Here is the list of battles that will be written next chapter.  
  
Hyrule/Termina Tournament, Preliminary Round  
  
1. Mido VS. Malon  
  
2. Phantom Ganon VS. Ganondorf  
  
3. Ruto VS. Kaepora Gaebora  
  
4. Darunia VS. Nabooru  
  
5. Windmill Guy VS. Rauru  
  
6. Zelda VS. Impa  
  
7. Link VS. Tingle  
  
8. Skull Kid VS. Saria  
  
Put your vote in your review! Sayonara! 


	2. Preliminary Round

Tournament Saga  
  
An ongoing multi- category fic by Mousse1/2  
  
Part 1: Hyrule/Termina Tournament  
  
Chapter 2: The Preliminary Round  
  
A-N: Hey, everybody, it's me, Mousse 1/2, the author of this fic and the ever-popular fanfic The Temples of Fanfiction! (Sheesh, I sound like that bean-seller guy at Zora River) Anyway, I just want to say that THE TOURNAMENT SAGA HAS WON THE POLL! I WILL BE WRITING THIS FIC ALONG WITH THE ToF! This chapter we get to see who advances to the Quarterfinals. And please, no flaming because your fave character lost in the first round. It all matters of the reader's votes, so if you really really want someone to win a match, get all your friends to read my fic and vote! So, you're wondering who won the votes? Well, read this chapter and see! Oh, and I don't own Zelda! Now, LET THE PRELIMINARIES BEGIN!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hyrule/Termina Tournament: Preliminary Round  
  
All 16 fighters had been given their spots. The audience was eagerly awaiting the first round. The announcer was taking a drink before he had to announce the first 8 fights to everyone. Meanwhile, in the Contestant's Lodging area off to the side of the arena, the fighters were all preparing for the tournament. Malon and Mido were both doing warm-up stretches to get ready, since they were in the first match. Ganondorf was mercilessly beating the crap out of a training dummy with powerful combos. Phantom Ganon was in a dark corner, standing still, awaiting his next fight. Ruto was trying to hug and kiss her "Linky-poo", but was being held back by Security, much to Link's relief. Rauru and Kaepora Gaebora were both babbling on and on to each other about absolutely nothing. The Windmill Guy was in another corner, playing the Song of Storms. Zelda and Impa were sparring with each other, preparing for their match against each other. Link was practicing his Sword techniques. Tingle was chasing Saria, asking her about fairies. Saria was running far away from Tingle. Skull Kid and Nabooru were both meditating for their battles. Darunia was eating a feast of Rock Sirloin prepared for him. Finally, the Announcer came in.  
  
Announcer: It's time to begin the Preliminaries! You come out when I call your names. Mido and Malon are first, followed by Phantom Ganon and Ganondorf, so I want you 4 to be ready. The rest of you can just wait until your matches come.  
  
Competitors: OK!!!!  
  
The Announcer then walked out onto the Fighting Stage, and spoke to the Audience.  
  
Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!! IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE PRELIMINARY ROUND OF THE HYRULE/TERMINA TOURNAMENT!!!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Announcer: I SHALL NOW EXPLAIN THE RULES! EACH FIGHT CONSISTS OF TWO OPPONENTS FACING EACH OTHER IN COMBAT! IF AN OPPONENT IS KNOCKED OUT, GIVES UP, OR FALLS OUT OF THE RING, HE OR SHE IS OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT, AND THE WINNER ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!!!! THE PRELIMINARY ROUND CONSISTS OF 8 FIGHTS, AND THE WINNER OF EACH FIGHT WILL MOVE ON TO THE QUARTERFINALS!!!!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Announcer: NOW LET'S START THE PRELIMINARIES!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Preliminary Match 1: Malon VS. Mido  
  
Announcer: NOW FOR THE FIRST MATCH IT'S THE RANCH GIRL MALON VS. THE BOSS OF THE KOKIRI, MIDO!!!!  
  
Audience: YAAAAY!  
  
Malon and Mido walked from the Contestant's Lodge to the Stage. When they got to the stage, they stood facing each other on opposite sides of the ring. Malon just stood, while Mido went into a fighting stance.  
  
Announcer: NOW, READY, SET, FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAY!  
  
Mido immediately started off by rushing towards Malon with a flying kick. However, Malon quickly dodged it. Mido got to his feet, and grinned evilly at Malon.  
  
Mido: You think you can beat me?? Well, try this!!!  
  
Mido then whistled, and his fairy flew in, and started to talk.  
  
Mido's fairy: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!  
  
Link: Wait a minute, isn't it illegal to let a fairy fight for you?  
  
Announcer: (to Link) No, since a fairy is considered a part of a Kokiri, Saria and Mido are allowed to use them. However, although you and Skull Kid have fairies, you are not Kokiri, meaning they are merely your companions, so you can't use them.  
  
Link: Dang!  
  
Meanwhile, back in the battle, Malon started to flinch from the Fairy Torture, but then thought up an idea. She immediately started to counter the Fairy by singing Epona's Song.  
  
Malon: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
The Fairy immediately stopped talking and flew away. However, Mido sank to his knees and covered his ears. But Malon still kept singing.  
  
Mido: NOOO! NOOO! MAKE IT STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Malon: ::still singing::  
  
Mido: AHHHHHHHH! OK OK! I GIVE UP! JUST PLEASE STOP SINGING!  
  
Malon stopped singing, and smiled at Mido.  
  
Announcer: THAT'S IT! MIDO HAS GIVEN UP!!!!! MALON IS THE WINNER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAAAAY! GO MALON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malon then walked back to the Contestant's Lodge, while Mido left the Arena to find an ear doctor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preliminary Match 2: Phantom Ganon VS. Ganondorf  
  
Announcer: AND NOW, IT'S THE KING OF EVIL, GANONDORF, VS. HIS GHOSTLY SERVANT, PHANTOM GANON!!!!  
  
Audience: WHO CARES?? THEY'RE BOTH EVIL, AND WE KNOW GANONDORF IS GONNA WIN!  
  
Audience: WELL, THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WE STILL HAVE TO DO THIS TO SEE WHO FIGHTS MALON IN THE QUARTERFINALS! NOW WILL THE CONTESTANTS PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA?  
  
Phantom Ganon and Ganondorf walked slowly to the Stage. Ganondorf had a wide smirk on his face, while Phantom Ganon was looking very worried. They got to the stage and faced each other.  
  
Announcer: ALRIGHT NOW READY!!!! SET!! FIGHT!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf and Phantom Ganon just stood where they were. After a few minutes, Ganondorf spoke.  
  
Ganondorf: What's the matter, you little weakling? Aren't you gonna try and attack your big strong master? HA! Just give up, you stupid ghost! You are my servant! You don't stand a chance against me!  
  
Phantom Ganon just stared at Ganondorf, while Ganondorf continued his insults. Finally, Ganondorf stopped talking and charged towards the phantom. However, since Phantom Ganon was Incorporeal, Ganondorf simply went right through him. Ganondorf started to stumble a bit, then stood up and faced Phantom Ganon.  
  
Ganondorf: Argh, THAT'S IT!! PHANTOM GANON, AS YOUR CREATOR AND MASTER, I ORDER YOU TO GIVE UP!  
  
Phantom Ganon just stared at Ganondorf, and then, finally, after a minute of nothing, slashed at Ganondorf with his sword. Ganondorf tried to dodge and counterattack, but he was too slow. Then, after a strong slash to the shoulder, Ganondorf floated up into the air, and started to charge up a huge ball of energy.  
  
Ganondorf: Hehehehhehe, how do ya like this, you incompetent twit? I know that energy can hurt you, and this will be enough to destroy you! What do you think about that?  
  
Phantom Ganon just stared at Ganondorf as he powered up the energy ball. Then, right before Ganondorf was about unleash the attack, Phantom Ganon thrusted his sword into Ganondorf's stomach. Ganondorf fell down to his knees, and the energy ball disappeared. There was a loud gasp from the audience, and Phantom Ganon glared down at the dying body of Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: Wh-why, Phantom? Why would you want me dead?  
  
Phantom Ganon: Because you created me with the pure intention of evil, Master Ganondorf. You created me for the sole purpose of capturing and holding hostage Saria, Sage of the Forest. And I am sick of it. I am tired of being known as a servant of the King of Evil. I want to be good. And for that to happen, you must die. Goodbye, Master Ganondorf.  
Ganondorf: You....why.....you.....I'll.....get.....you.......I'll......make sure.......you regret this.....Phantom....Ganon......  
  
And those were Ganondorf's last words, as he died right there on the stage. The Medic Staff came and dragged away the lifeless body. Then Security came and arrested Phantom Ganon.  
  
Security: I am sorry, Phantom Ganon, but killing is illegal even in the tournament. You are automatically disqualified and are under arrest.  
  
But then, a Zora, a Goron, and a Deku Scrub came out, each wearing a hat marked with the word "Official Judge, Hyrule/Termina Tournament"  
  
Zora Judge: Stop it! We have come to a decision! Phantom Ganon is neither arrested or disqualified!  
  
Security: But why?  
  
Goron: Because, Ganondorf was the King of Evil, and everyone wanted him to die.   
  
Deku Judge: Think about it, would you arrest Link if he killed Ganondorf?  
  
Security: Well, of course not!  
  
Deku Judge: Then don't arrest Phantom Ganon! I personally think he is a hero for actually killing Ganondorf, when Link could not.  
  
Audience: YEAH! PHANTOM GANON IS MORE POWERFUL THAN LINK! HE'S A HERO! GO PHANTOM GANON! GO PHANTOM GANON!  
  
Phantom Ganon and Link: ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Link: HEY, HE IS NOT MORE POWERFUL THAN ME!  
  
Announcer: WELL, WE'LL SEE LATER IN THE TOURNAMENT! PHANTOM GANON ADVANCES! NOW ON WITH THE NEXT MATCH!  
  
Audience: YAAAAY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preliminary Match 3: Ruto VS. Kaepora Gaebora  
  
After everyone had gotten over the shock of Ganondorf's death, the Announcer began to introduce the next fight.  
  
Announcer: NOW ENTERING THE ARENA! IT'S THE ZORA SAGE OF WATER, RUTO, VS. THE ANNOYING OWL REINCARNATION OF A SAGE, KAEPORA GAEBORA!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAAY!  
  
Ruto walked up to the arena, while KG flew down from the sky.   
  
Announcer: READY!!!! SET!!!! FIGHT!!!!  
  
Kaepora Gaebora flew up into the air, while Ruto went into a defensive stance. KG flew down towards Ruto, until he caught what Ruto smelled like, which was very similar to the smell of a dead rotting fish. KG immediately fell down to the ground and fainted.  
  
Audience: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Ruto: ::sweatdrop::  
  
All other Competitors: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Announcer: ::sweatdrop:: WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE KG HAS FAINTED! WHICH MEANS RUTO WINS THE MATCH!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preliminary Match 4: Darunia VS. Nabooru  
  
Announcer: WELL, THAT MATCH WAS QUICK, WASN'T IT FOLKS? NOW LET'S GET TO THE FOURTH PRELIMINARY MATCH! IT'S THE SAGE OF FIRE, DARUNIA, VS. THE SAGE OF SPIRIT, NABOORU!  
  
Audience: YAAAAY!  
  
Darunia and Nabooru walked up to the arena stage and faced each other.  
  
Announcer: READY! SET! FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nabooru took out two Scimitars and did her deadly Gerudo Spin Attack on Darunia. However, the attack hardly hurt Darunia at all. Darunia countered with a Goron Pound, but Nabooru quickly dodged it. This continued over and over again, with Nabooru hardly doing any damage and Darunia always missing on the counter attack.  
  
Announcer: WELL IT LOOKS LIKE THESE TWO ARE MATCHED UP EVENLY! NABOORU'S ATTACKS HARDLY DO ANYTHING AGAINST DARUNIA'S GORON HIDE, BUT DARUNIA'S ATTACKS ARE TOO SLOW TO HIT THE GERUDO!! WHEN WILL THIS BATTLE END?  
  
The battle went on for hours, and neither of the two combatant seemed to be getting any weaker. Meanwhile, at the Combatant's Lodge, the remaining contestants were tired of watching the same fighting techniques over and over again, and were very bored.   
  
Link: Ugh, when is the battle gonna end?  
  
Saria: I don't know, Link. God, I'm bored. I know! I'll play my Ocarina!  
  
Saria took out her Ocarina, and began to play Saria's Song.  
  
At the battlefield, Darunia and Nabooru were still duking it out, when they heard Saria's Song. Darunia immediately the only thing he could think of doing in such a situation: He danced.  
  
Darunia: OH, OH! WHAT A HOT BEAT! YAHOOOO!  
  
As Darunia danced, he became quicker, and he frequently hit Nabooru while dancing. Finally, Nabooru fell down, and Darunia ended up dancing ON her. Link saw that Nabooru was in a very deadly situation, and told Saria to stop playing the Ocarina. She did, and Darunia got off. Nabooru was on the floor, unconscious and with a broken back.  
  
Announcer: FINALLY, AFTER HOURS OF FIGHTING, THE MATCH IS OVER!!! DARUNIA ADVANCES TO THE QUARTERFINALS!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preliminary Match 5: Windmill Guy VS. Rauru.  
  
Announcer: AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR A FIGHT BETWEEN TWO VERY FREAKY OPPONENTS! IT'S THE WINDMILL GUY VS. RAURU!  
  
The Windmill Guy and Rauru ran out of the Contestant's Lodge towards the Arena. WG made it, but Rauru ran out of breath halfway to the arena,  
  
Rauru: I ::huff huff::.....can't make it.....too....tired ::pant pant:: ..too.....hungry..... I.....give...up....  
  
Rauru then fainted from his "excessive exercise"  
  
Audience: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Windmill Guy: ::sweatdrop::  
  
All other Competitors: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Announcer: ::sweatdrop:: WELL IT LOOKS LIKE RAURU HAS GIVEN UP BEFORE THE MATCH HAS EVEN STARTED!! THEREFORE THE WINDMILL GUY WINS BY DEFAULT!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preliminary Match 6: Zelda VS. Impa  
  
Announcer: AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE BATTLE BETWEEN PRINCESS AND SERVANT! IT'S ZELDA, THE PRINCESS OF HYRULE, VS. IMPA, THE SAGE OF SHADOW!!!!!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAY!  
  
Impa and Zelda went up onto the Arena Stage and faced each other.  
  
Announcer: READY! SET!! FIGHT!!!  
  
Impa and Zelda rushed towards each other, Impa using a flying kick and Zelda casting a spell. Just when Impa's kick was about to connect, Zelda disappeared in a green light and reappeared behind Impa. Zelda quickly counterattacked with an elbow strike to Impa's back.  
  
Announcer: IT APPEARS AS THOUGH ZELDA HAS USED FARORE'S WIND AS DEFENSIVE TACTIC! INCREDIBLE!  
  
Impa turned around and striked at Zelda, but Zelda created a blue diamond-shaped shield that blocked the attack. The shield then shattered, and the shards stuck into Impa's skin. Impa backed away, reeling in pain, and Zelda finished the fight by surrounding herself with fire, which spread to Impa. Impa fell unconscious from all the pain and burning.  
  
Announcer: INCREDIBLE!!! ZELDA USED THE THREE SPELLS FARORE'S WIND, DIN'S FIRE, AND NAYRU'S LOVE TO EASILY DEFEAT IMPA! WHAT AN AMAZING FIGHT!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preliminary Match 7: Link VS. Tingle  
  
Announcer: WELL, FOLKS WE'RE ALMOST FINISHED THE PRELIMINARY ROUND!! NEXT UP IS LINK, THE HERO OF TIME FACING AGAINST TINGLE, THE FAIRY-LOVING FREAK THAT MAKES MAPS!!!!!  
  
Audience: GO LINK! CRUSH THE FREAK! GO LINK! CRUSH THE FREAK!  
  
Link valiantly stepped forward onto the stage, while Tingle floated down on his balloon.  
  
  
Announcer: READY! SET!! FIGHT!!!  
  
Link immediately rushed forward and began slashing Tingle over and over again with his Master Sword. It wasn't long before Tingle fell unconscious, but Link still continued his ruthless slicing.  
  
Link: Stupid....Fairy-Loving....Map-making.....ballooning....freak! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!  
  
Announcer: UM, LINK, YOU'VE ALREADY WON THE MATCH! YOU CAN STOP BEATING TINGLE NOW.  
  
Link: Aww, I have to stop after such a short time? Well, at least the freak is out of the Tournament now.  
  
Audience: YEAH!!! GO LINK! GO LINK! GO LINK!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preliminary Match 8: Skull Kid VS. Saria  
  
Announcer: AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE FINAL PRELIMINARY MATCH! THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT WILL GO AGAINST LINK IN THE QUARTERFINALS! IT'S SKULL KID VS. SARIA!!!!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAY!  
  
Skull Kid and Saria ran up to the stage and faced each other.  
  
Announcer: READY! SET!! FIGHT!!!  
  
Saria called upon her fairy to perform the Fairy Torture Technique. Skull Kid was not affected since he grew used to living with 2 fairies at the same time, and he headbutted Saria. Saria fell down, and tried to attack Skull Kid, but he was too fast for her. Skull Kid began to perform awesome punch-kick combos on Saria. Meanwhile, in the Contestant's Lodge, Darunia had found something that was left in the corner. It was Majora's Mask, but Darunia didn't know this.  
  
Darunia: Hmm, Saria did help me beat Nabooru, so maybe I should kind of help her win. Maybe this thing will help. SARIA CATCH!!!  
  
Darunia threw the mask to Saria. However, Skull Kid, who recognized the Mask, jumped up, caught it, and put it on.  
  
Skull Kid: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I NOW HAVE MAJORA'S MASK! NOW I CAN SUMMON THE MOON TO CRUSH YOU!!!!!  
  
Skull Kid then began to unleash the power of Majora's Mask.  
  
Saria: Wait a minute, I thought Termina's moon was destroyed!  
  
Suddenly, not the moon, but the four freaky kids that lived inside the moon crashed onto the arena. They all looked at Saria.  
  
Goht kid: Hey, that girl looks like fun!!  
  
Odolwa kid: Yeah, let's play with her!  
  
Twinmold kid: Hey, girl, wanna play?  
  
Gyorg kid: We'll have lots of fun!!!  
  
Saria: AHHHHH! SCARY KIDS WITH MASKS!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Saria then ran off the stage, the moon kids chasing her. Skull Kid took off Majora's Mask and did a victory dance.  
  
Announcer: AND THAT'S IT! SARIA WENT OUT OF THE RING SO SKULL KID WINS!! THAT'S THE END OF THE PRELIMINARIES!! THE 4 PEOPLE WHO WIN IN THE NEXT ROUND WILL BE GOING TO THE ULTIMATE TOURNAMENT!!!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the Preliminaries. Now I want you to vote for who you want to win in the Quarterfinals. Remember, the four that win will be in the Ultimate Tournament. Now, here are the matches for next round  
  
Hyrule/Termina Tournament: Quarterfinals  
  
1. Malon VS. Phantom Ganon  
  
2.Ruto VS. Darunia  
  
3. Windmill Guy VS. Zelda  
  
4. Link VS. Skull Kid  
  
Now go ahead and review, vote, and MST! This is Mousse1/2, signing off. Sayonara!!! 


End file.
